They're the Same, Yet So Different
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: He was the same, almost. Same smile, same personality, same laugh. And for that, she hated him. She hated him more than anything.


It was funny how his name was also the same as Alfons', just spelt differently. He looked the same, too, only his hair was darker and his eyes were gray instead of blue. He was sweet and sincere just like Alfons, his smile was the same as Alfons' smile, and his height--yes, she took that to consideration as well--was the same as well.

And that was why Noa absolutely despised Alphonse Elric.

Well, she didn't _despise _him, per say...she just felt angry. She felt strangely angry, like after Alfons Heiderich passed this other Alfons seemed to take his place.

Edward acted normal, if not happier, with this new Alfons. Why wasn't he like this before, before this new Alfons came and filled in?

Alphonse filled in the shadow of Alfons, but not quite. They were the same, and yet different. Noa always snubbed Alphonse whenever he tried to talk to her, or tried to help her when she was in need, because she felt if he wanted to replace Alfons completely, he was not going to take her the way he took Edward. Oh, no, no way.

Today was no different. Noa was making breakfast on a Sunday morning, while Edward was still asleep.

Alphonse Elric was an early riser, even though he stood up just as late, if not later, with Edward studying. He entered the kitchen, stretched and yawned, and finally spoke cheerfully, in that voice, that same voice that was Alfons Heiderich's once as well, "Good morning, Noa."

Noa merely hmpfed and continued her cooking as if he wasn't there. She flipped the omelette to the opposite side on the frying pan.

Alphonse did not quit in being nice to her, no matter how many times she snubbed him. And this only frustrated Noa even more. She even avoided touching him, from not seeing into his heart. That was how angry she was. And yet she never knew _why _she was angry about this. She could look into other people's minds and hearts so easily...everyone's except her own. This annoyed her too. Some Roma _she _was.

"Do you need some help?" he asked innocently, walking up behind her to see what she was making.

Noa moved over somewhat, to avoid touching him.

"That looks great. My mouth's watering by just looking at it." Alphonse said happily.

Noa lifted her chin up, and her nose was up in the air as she ignored him once again.

Alphonse moved until he was sitting by the table, "So how did you sleep, Noa?"

Noa did not answer at first, but she finally said coldly, "Fine."

"What time did you get up? You must've gotten up hours before I did."

"Seven."

"Wow, that's early. Then again, you go to sleep earlier than Brother and I do. Are you going to read fortunes today at Gracia's shop?"

"No. Not today."

"Why not?"

Noa sighed impatiently and quickly served him the omelette on a plate, "Here." she snapped.

"Thanks," Alphonse took a fork and a knife and dug in. After the first bite, he looked up at Noa, "It's delicious."

Noa sighed. The old Alfons used to say the same thing whenever she cooked for him. And now that this new Alfons was saying it, it sickened her.

She was sick of this Alfons being so fake, thinking he could replace _her _Alfons.

Reacting on instinct, Noa reached out and grabbed onto Alphonse's shoulder, clutching him tightly, violently, brusquely.

Alphonse flinched, "Noa?"

Noa's eyes widened as flashes of his past came into her own mind. A suit of armor (this explained what she saw with Edward back when she first met him), a red glow, and much more, but nothing in him was cruel or evil. This Alfons wasn't doing anything intentionally. He just wanted to befriend her.

And she had been nothing but horrible to him.

Noa let go of his shoulder, and the kitchen came back into view. She bowed her head shamefully, and looked into his pools of gray for the first time since Alfons Heiderich's funeral.

"I apologize." she said timidly, clasping her hands together.

Alphonse looked confused, "What for?" he inquired.

He looked like an innocent child with that confused look on his face. He was more mature than Edward, and yet he still maintained childlike qualities. This amazed Noa now. It used to annoy her--before she got to know him.

"I have been horrible to you, and I'm very sorry," Noa said, "I guess I am not used to you being here. But I do hope you will forgive me for being so close-minded."

Alphonse blinked, and his maturity shone through as he smiled softly and nodded,

"I don't mind. It must be hard for you, losing someone you care about. Believe me, I know how you feel."

"Alphonse..." it was the first name Noa said his name. Now that she looked at him, and now that she said his name, it seemed to suit him. Yes, it suited him quite well, actually.

"You can just call me Al." Alphonse replied, finishing his egg.

"Al. You are a very special person." Noa said sincerely, "You really are."

Alphonse blushed, and it was prominent due to his rather pale complexion. Noa suddenly realized she had to do something about that pale complexion. Perhaps she would bring him out more with her and Edward. Or perhaps feed him food with more iron.

_You know, I could actually get used to you, Alphonse..._

**Okay, before everyone starts pelting me with tomatoes, let me explain. I was watching the movie, thought back, and I thought why not write about my darling Alphonse and Noa? It would be a rather interesting pair-up. Some people ask why, and yet I think why not? It's a one-shot, so no more chapters here.**


End file.
